particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eroberenovská Dynastia
|- |} |- Overview Leadership The Ereberonovská Dynastia is headed by Duke (Hertog, in Doron Akigan) Mogens Eroberen. He was given the title by HRH Czar Sebastian I of Deltaria. Before recieving the title Mogens Eroberen was a leader of the violent ethnic supremacist group, the Blonde Panther Party for Self-Defence. In fact up until a week before the proclamations of Dukehood, the Doron Akigan economy was completely halted due to widespread rioting and pillaging. Current Leadership The leadership of the Dynasty is hereditary. The Title and Assets of the Dynasty will fall to the eldest living son of the former Hertog of the region. Unless the Duke declares otherwise. Should no male heir be provided, it will be the eldest living family member with the strongest blood ties to the former Hertog, the matter of blood lines will take precedence over age in choosing heir. Should their be no male heirs, it will be the female with most blood lines to the former Duke. And her number one duty will be to create a male heir to continue the family. The creation of the Duchy of Doron Akigo was widely seen as a Qvisling action by Mogens Eroberen. Whereas he swiftly ended all racial conflicts, and essentially gave up the race war to endear himself to the Czar. Feelings are split towards the Duke, his native Dorons are still defensive of his actions and consider him to be a Father of sorts. While the Akigans feel only betrayal. This split has deadlocked many of his plans, and it is suspected that the reason why Doron Akigo has many more festivities per year, than the average Duchy in Deltaria, is to appease the uneasy masses. Patriarch The current Patriarch of the Eroberen Dynastia is the founder, Hertog Mogens. Albeit he is reaching a peak age. It is expected his son, Valdemar will rise to Duke afterwards. Matriarch The current Matriarch is the 13 year old, Eva Brun. The first wife of Hertog Mogens died after the 1st birthday of Valdemar, under mysterious circumstances. Ever since the Duke has surrounded himself with exceedingly younger and younger women. Representation Representation in the Vatikan Representation in the Czárist Council History The history of the Eroberen Dynasty is a rather short one. With it's creation ended the official struggle of the Blonde Panther Party, which was later disbanded. The militant wing of the Blonde Panther Part (Det Ariske Frugt) was sent as shock troops to quell rioting in Kafuristan. Many of the cities and areas pillaged by the DAF were set under their jurisdiction, and were eventually renamed by them. In Deltaria, the Eroberen Dynastia generally has to pay lipservice to socialist ideals. The Patriarch must play a complicated game of instituting socialist policies while upholding a hereditary patriarchy founded on ethnic dominance. Due to the low education level, complete lack of industry, and spread out agrarian lifestyles of the Doron Akigan peasant, this is largely a success. The Duchy's newspaper cannot be distributed to 25% of the population. There are split views of the Duke and his family. General consencus is that he betrayed the race campaigns. However he is seen by some as a fair and just leader. Most criticize his policies as being populist and purely rhetorical. Calling him a Lame Duke Leader. Category:Dynasties